Liste du Corps et de l'Âme
by IrisJR
Summary: Mais c'est un Cataclysme. Et j'ai mal, mal, mal... La chair de mes bras se consume de Douleur, la peau de mes jambes flétrit, et l'intégralité de mon Corps s'effrite sous mes doigts faits de Cendre et de Poussière. Puis mes yeux scintillent de Larmes : " Souffrance " articulent mes lèvres. " La Liste de tes Maux est aussi longue que le fil pourpre du Destin " répond alors mon Âme.
1. Nuances - Mirajane & Lisanna

LISTE DU CORPS ET DE L'ÂME

**Recueil.** Mais c'est un Cataclysme. Et j'ai mal. J'ai mal, mal, mal... La chair de mes bras se consume de Douleur, la peau de mes jambes flétrit, et l'intégralité de mon Corps s'effrite sous la caresse de mes doigts faits de Cendre et de Poussière. Puis mes yeux scintillent d'éclats pétillants de Larmes, contenues par trop d'orgueil : « Souffrance » articulent mes lèvres. « La Liste de tes Maux est aussi longue que le fil pourpre du Destin » répond alors mon Âme.** LABEL SPPS !**

* * *

**Personnage : **Lisanna et Mirajane S.  
**Genre : **Family/Drama  
**Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer : **Personnage à Hiro Mashima, texte m'appartenant

**Thème : **Nuances  
**Horaire :** Dimanche 23/06/13 de 14h à 15h  
**Participants** : Aeliheart, Bymeha, Melody, Rouge, IrisJR

Recueil spécial contenant des ficlets ou courts one-shot écrits pendant des journées d'écriture a thème ! (mais peut-être que j'y posterai des trucs que je sais pas où mettre) Les règles : un texte pour un thème pendant une heure, puis obligation de poster après rapide relecture, uhuh ! (dans la demi-heure qui suit)

Je vous laisse avec le premier, bonne lecture.

PS : Je poste en précipitation pour respecter les règles, je corrige en bonne et due forme plus tard ! XD

* * *

LA COURBE DE TES YEUX FAIT LE TOUR DE MON COEUR

Dans mes souvenirs, tes iris sont bleus, bleus comme l'azur, bleus comme le ciel. A leur périphérie naissent quelques pétales, tâches plus foncées, surmontées de pépites dorées. Des étoiles dansent et contournent tes pupilles pour se poser sur tes joues teintées de nacre. Elles scintillent tandis que les commissures de tes lèvres se retroussent et exhibent à ma vue tes quenottes, perles irisées, entre tes lèvres charnues. C'est fou, mais plus j'y pense, plus les nuances de tes yeux se brouillent…

Est-ce parce que les miens sont à présent embués de larmes ?

Je ferme les yeux. Je veux te voir… A l'intérieur, dans les plis tendres de tes prunelles, les nuances ondulent joyeusement et se creusent pour laisser place à une teinte claire, une teinte semblable au paradis. Au centre, tes pupilles s'étrécissent sous le soleil, aussi noires qu'une nuit sans lune. Et je plonge dedans. Et je me perds. Parce que tout est de ma faute…. Puis tu me regarde, un sourire amer nait sur mes lèvres et vient mourir lorsqu'une larme fleurit sur ma joue. Ses pétales salés s'élargissent le long de ma peau blafarde. Et tu continue de sourire. Et je t'aime un peu plus.

Depuis que tu es petite, tu aime les robes roses que je te confectionne. Moi pourtant, j'ai toujours aimé te voir porter du bleu. Un bleu couleur d'un ciel d'été, un bleu qui te ferait ressembler à une colombe s'envolant dans un ciel sans nuage… Tu t'es envolée, à présent. Pourtant, je préfèrerai toujours te voir porter quelques nuances de bleu, de l'azur au saphir en passant par le turquoise. Car tes yeux sont bleus, et quand ils me fixent, j'aimerais croire que tu es vraiment là, sœurette.

« Les cheveux raccourcissent et les jambes s'allongent. » disait Maman.

Moi, mes cheveux, je les ai laissés pousser, depuis qu'elle nous a laissés. Je voulais être comme maman, pour toi. Je voulais… Mais je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde ce que j'étais. Un démon cousu d'étoffes de violence et de sang. Je n'étais pas un model pour toi, pas une bonne mère. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Et j'en aurais pleuré si mon orgueil avait été moins grand.

Puis, au fil des jours, mes cheveux ont poussé. Et aujourd'hui aussi, mes cheveux poussent encore et encore… Ils poussent sans toi. Parce que maintenant, je suis comme Maman, tu sais. Je suis douce. Je suis aussi tendre que le sourire qui illuminait tes lèvres. Mais tu n'es plus là pour le voir. Je suis devenue la jeune femme modèle et aimable que j'aurais aimé être quand tu étais là, petite sœur. Je suis devenue comme maman… Et je regrette. Parce que maintenant que je comprends mes fautes, il est trop tard. Tu n'es plus là, et mes sourires brillent dans le vide de ton absente, et le bleu de tes magnifiques yeux est invisible à mon regard.

Mes cheveux ont poussé, mes jambes se sont allongées. Le temps est passé, sans toi. Et à présent tes cheveux courts ne peuvent plus s'allonger. Et tes jambes ne peuvent plus pousser. Tu n'es… Plus là. Où es-tu ? Je n'ai même pas un corps auquel me raccrocher, pas une seule cendre sur lesquelles pleurer. Tu t'es enfuie dans l'immense ciel nocturne, avec quelques unes de mes larmes pour te souvenir. Aujourd'hui, ma chevelure aussi blanche que la tienne est aussi longue que celle de Maman, mon sourire aussi grand que le tien. Le monstre s'est enfuit, a quitté mon corps. Mais tu es partie, toi aussi. Le démon s'est effacé après t'avoir tué.

Tout est de ma faute, je suis coupable. Et que je souffre tant. Je souffre, je souffre, je souffre… Mais ai-je encore le droit de m'en plaindre ? Quand Maman est partie, emportée, je voulais être comme elle. Me substituer à cette femme que tu as si peu connue. J'avais mal, mal, mal. J'avais mal parce que j'étais seule. J'avais mal parce que je devais m'occuper de vous. Sans personne. J'avais mal parce que je devais vous protéger. Alors, pour le faire, j'ai décidé de m'enfermer dans mon orgueil et ma force.

Je pensais qu'en devenant un démon, rien ne pourrait plus nous atteindre. Forte comme je l'étais, je nous pensais intouchables. Mais tout se brise dans ce monde contrefait, tout tremble et chute jusqu'à mourir, puis s'enfuit dans le ciel. Malgré la force, nous somme mortels. Et… Tout est de ma faute. Si tu n'es plus là, c'est parce que je n'ai pas su être une Maman pour toi. Nous avions trouvé un refuge, et ma stupidité t'en a chassée.

Et maintenant, tes yeux... Dans ma mémoire… Ils se remplissent de larmes. Tes yeux bleus sont verts comme de l'eau. Ils pleurent parce que je n'ai pas su être là pour toi, et tes larmes scintillantes coursent sur tes joues comme des étoiles filantes dans le ciel. Tu as mal. Tu souffre. Tu meurs. Et je ne peux faire faire. Parce que mon orgueil et ma fierté ont pris trop de place, poussant ma raison et écrasant mon cœur. Mais je vous ai toujours aimé. Parce qu'en voulant vous apporter tout le nécessaire à votre bonheur, j'ai négligé ta sécurité. Je voulais… Oh Lisanna…. Ma gorge est sèche et mes yeux pleurent ! Parfois j'aimerais dire que je te hais parce que je t'aime tant, ecar si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne souffrirais pas ! Lisanna, mes yeux pleurent, mes yeux pleurent !

Puis lentement, tu t'efface de mon esprit, tandis que les larmes roulent et reviennent s'écraser sur mes iris de fantôme. Tes yeux aux nuances bleutées, devant les miens, délavés… Est-ce que tout finira comme ça ? Le temps englobera dans ses entrailles noircies ton visage et tes yeux d'ange, et ternira chaque teinte particulière de tes iris. L'azur, le turquoise, la glace de ton regard finiront par se mélanger et par devenir aussi sombre que tes pupilles. Tu t'affaisse quelque part dans une obscurité que je ne peux suivre, je t'oublierai, le monde t'oubliera. Tu seras seule dans la mort.

Tout ça par ma faute. Et le temps enfonce ses ciseaux d'argent entre mes veines, piquant mon corps de la morsure douloureuse du manque. Parce que tu me manque. Et je ne peux laisser sombrer les mille nuances de tes yeux dans les ténèbres affreux de l'oubli. Parce que, Lisanna, mes cheveux sont longs ! Ils retombent dans mon dos avec grâce, rien que pour toi. Je souris, juste pour toi ! Je t'en supplie… Reviens… Même si tout s'endort dans la nuit, même si plus rien ne brille dans le ciel… Je ne peux complètement t'effacer de mon esprit.

Puis, dans mes yeux, la vision chimérique, ton regard m'échappe et je ne souris plus… Et mes yeux s'assèchent, comme mon cœur. Maman est partie. Et à elle non plus, ses cheveux ne poussent plus, ses jambes ne peuvent s'allonger. Alors moi, je vis, je m'épanouis, sans vous… Je suis une fleur fanée. Je voulais être votre Mère, à Elfman et à toi. Depuis que Maman est morte. Quand j'étais seule… Juste là, dans le creux de la nuit, là où vont les orphelins… Mais je vous avais, vous. Et vous me guidiez dans l'obscurité, lumière réconfortante pour sortir de la solitude. Et vous avez su me guider vers la guide… Vous avez su reconstruire mon cœur, nous avons pu surmonter la vie, avec nos nouveaux camarades. Notre famille était comme un corps amputé d'un membre. Maintenant, cette dépouille est disloquée. Car tu es partie. Et cette fois, plus rien ne pourra me donner la force d'enjamber cette épreuve.

Et à présent, je ne vois même plus tes yeux… Et je continue de pleurer… Et la piqure mortelle du temps me rappelle chaque jour à quel point tu me manque. Les aiguilles de l'horloge, deux lames de ciseaux teintées d'argent s'introduisent dans mon sang glacé de peur, et viennent gommer ton visage de mon esprit. Puis le ramènent et l'effacent pour mieux le redessiner. Tes traits s'épaississent et je t'aperçois… Et je souffre. Le manque dans mon corps étouffe mon cœur et je suffoque.

« Tu sais, Mirajane, quand tu n'auras plus mal, c'est sans doute lorsque le fil écarlate de ton destin sera brisé entre deux lames d'un ciseau argenté. » me disait Maman.

Et Maman a raison. Maman est partie. Et tu es partie. Par ma faute… La vie est un laps de temps où nous souffrons davantage chaque jour. Et le temps sans repos brise davantage mes espoirs de te revoir, tes yeux chimériques viennent me hanter lors de mes nuits sans couleurs tandis que les nuances blanchâtres de tes cheveux caressent mon être pour mieux me faire souffrir. Je ne peux pas mourir.

Tu es trop loin, Lisanna… Je suis comme Maman à présent… Je souris…. Et tu n'es plus là pour le voir. Je souffre. Elfman aussi. Mais je suis seule. Seule parce que c'est ma faute. Seule, seule, seule, seule… Mes mots et pensées s'estompent et filent dans la nuit, comme ton visage aux nuances bleutés qui m'échappe un peu plus chaque jour.

On souffre tous, Lisa. Une douleur a explosé dans le cœur de Natsu, laissant une plaie béante de sang. Un abyme qu'il n'arrive pas à colmater. Que serait-il arrivé, si tu étais encore là, sœurette ? Est-ce que je serai restée l'adolescente incapable de m'occuper de vous ? La fille rebelle qui provoquait sans cesse Erza ? Maintenant je suis faible. Faible… Je me cache derrière des sourires, lorsque Laxus m'insulte pour me faire réagir, je ne peux plus regarder en face Elfman, parce que tout est de ma faute.

Et si je souris, c'est pour l'apaiser, si je souris, c'est pour les autres, pour que leur vie soit plus douce que la mienne. Mais aussi, si je souris, c'est parce que je suis égoïste. Parce que tu ne souris plus. Pourtant, mes lèvres, j'aimerais prendre un ciseau et les couper. Parce que mon sourire est un mensonge, et je ne peux penser qu'il puisse briller autant que le tien. Je prendrai cette paire de ciseaux et je taillerai mon visage pour ressembler au tien. Je deviendrai toi, et tu ne mourras pas vraiment… J'aimerais tenir l'instrument entre mes doigts et me couper courts les cheveux, les raser même. Parce que je ne peux prétendre être comme Maman… Je veux te ressembler… Parce que je n'ai pas su te protéger…. Je suis indigne. Indigne de Maman et toi.

Alors je laisse mes cheveux, je laisse mes yeux et mon visage. Ils flétrissent un peu plus chaque jour, et j'attends de m'affaisser dans la nuit éternelle. Parce qu'au fond, je suis un monstre incapable, une meurtrière, et je ne peux vous ressembler.

Je suis faible, mais je ne peux pas mourir. J'attends simplement que le temps se lasse de te rappeler à mon regard, ces nuits sombres et sans lumière. L'orgueil, que je pensais oublié depuis que tu es partie, est peut-être encore le seul fil qui me retient dans ce monde. Je suis orgueilleuse. Et je ne mérite pas que la liste immense de mes maux s'arrête aujourd'hui. Je ne mérite rien. Même pas la vue de tes yeux aux nuances bleutées. Rester ici, c'est ma punition Lisanna. Parce que tu es morte. Mais petite sœur, je te jure, depuis que tu n'es plus là, mon cœur a cessé de battre et je suis morte en même temps que tes yeux.

Puis un mensonge est né sur mes lèvres.

Et si tu étais encore là, tes jambes s'allongeraient et je devrais chasser les garçons qui te tournent autour… Si tu étais encore là, les yeux de Natsu s'enfonceraient dans ton regard et le couvrirait de nuances vertes bouteilles. Si tu étais encore là, mes yeux ne seraient pas noyés d'eau, j'aurais moins mal. Si tu étais encore là…

Oh, Lisanna… Les aiguilles de l'horloge du temps te rappelle à mes yeux, injectant ton souvenir entre mes veines. Je vois tes yeux de mille nuances. Ces yeux qui ont traversé mille épreuves, toujours en gardant un sourire sincère, et je prie pour que tu reviennes. Si tu étais revenais enfin, je resterai celle que je suis devenue. Mais l'étirement de mes lèvres ne brillerait que pour toi. Je serais vraiment Maman. Mais… Mes yeux s'embuent à nouveau de larmes et je pleure.

Mes larmes coulent. Mon mensonge meurt sur mes lèvres.

Je clos mes paupières et mon regard fait le tour de tes iris aux nuances dorés sous le soleil, plongent dans le cobalt précieux du contour de ta pupille, caresse l'élégance nacré de ta peau. Parce que la courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur.

« Les cheveux raccourcissent et les jambes s'allongent. » c'est moi qui le dis maintenant, le chuchotant dans la nuit, de ma voix fracturée et percée de douleur.

Mais c'est inutile.

Car tu n'es plus là.


	2. Aiguilles - Ultear & Ul

LISTE DU CORPS ET DE L'ÂME

**Recueil.** Mais c'est un Cataclysme. Et j'ai mal. J'ai mal, mal, mal... La chair de mes bras se consume de Douleur, la peau de mes jambes flétrit, et l'intégralité de mon Corps s'effrite sous la caresse de mes doigts faits de Cendre et de Poussière. Puis mes yeux scintillent d'éclats pétillants de Larmes, contenues par trop d'orgueil : « Souffrance » articulent mes lèvres. « La Liste de tes Maux est aussi longue que le fil pourpre du Destin » répond alors mon Âme.

* * *

**Personnage : **Ul etUltear M.  
**Genre : **Family/Tragedy  
**Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer : **Personnage à Hiro Mashima, texte m'appartenant

**Thème : **Aiguilles  
**Horaire :** Dimanche 23/06/13 de 16h à 17h  
**Participants** : Aeliheart, Bymeha, Melody, Rouge, IrisJR

Deuxième thème de la journée ! J'ai commencé un autre truc sur Ultear « A thousand wars » qui sera (si je le finis) bien plus approfondit que ce ficlet… D'ailleurs, j'ai fini l'one-shot comme ça, parce que je me sentais pas le cœur d'écrire la suite.

SPOIL SCAN 335 !

Bref, Bonne lecture.

PS : Je corrige si je survis au troisième thème ! XD

* * *

CELLE QUI VOULAIT LACERER LE TEMPS

x

«Ma vie a été maudite... J'ai trompé des gens et je me suis moquée d'eux. J'ai volé leurs vies. Mais Gray... Tu m'as donné une chance de vivre comme tout le monde. »

x

Les aiguilles de l'horloge tournent. C'est comme si elles venaient s'enfoncer dans la chair de mes bras, me faisant souffrir sans discontinuer. Le temps s'enfuie, plus profondément, et fait couler un sang invisible et noirci le long de ma peau à la pâleur sépulcrale. Puis-je le rattraper, ce temps infini qui glisse chaque jour un peu plus entre les jointures de mes doigts ? Je ne veux pas louper ma chance une nouvelle fois. Aujourd'hui, maintenant, le temps n'a plus le droit de fuir. Je ne peux plus fuir le temps. Il est l'heure de régler nos comptes, lui et moi. Parce que ce que ce que je ne souhaitais pas, jadis, est aujourd'hui ce que je désire au plus profond de mon cœur.

J'ai mal. Mais j'attends. Aujourd'hui, j'offre le temps de ma vie. Parce que j'ai trop péché pour mériter de cheminer encore ici-bas. J'ai mal, mais il est temps de l'affronter. Temps d'affronter les minutes éparses qui viennent se ficher dans ma peau et font fourmiller le sang de sorcière qui coule entre mes veines. Les heures ne me font plus peur, les années ne sont que des nombres. Le temps n'est qu'une paire de ciseaux qui attend le bon moment pour couper le fil de notre destinée. Qu'importe ce qu'ont décidé ces fichus instruments pervertis par la mort et englués de souffrance. Je m'en fiche bien, moi, de ces lames émoussées qui se repaissent des nuances rougeâtres qu'elles font couler. Le temps est précieux et je ne mérite plus de vivre. Alors, les seuls bijoux de valeur que je possède, je les offre à ceux que j'aime. Et j'encercle le cou de mes amis de mes perles de vies aux nuances de rêve.

Et les aiguilles de l'horloge continuent de tourner. Avant, je t'attendais, encore et encore. Et les lames d'argent creusaient ma peau pour piquer mes veines d'un manque encore plus grand que le diamètre du soleil. J'étais seule, sans toi… Seule, seule… Ce mot vrillait mes tympans et venait faire éclore quelques larmes dans mes yeux. Je t'attendais, je souffrais. J'étais tes larmes de bonheur, tu étais les miennes de douleur. Je croyais que tu reviendrais... Je croyais tant ! Alors j'ai couru.

J'ai couru, les pieds dans les neiges glacées, gercés de cicatrices, la peau percée de souffrance et de givre. Mais je n'avais pas mal, je laissais les flocons humides se déposer sur mon corps, le recouvrant d'un long et froid manteau immaculé. Parce que je voulais te voir. Je t'ai vu. Et là, j'ai compris. Un souffle de jalousie a transpercé chaque pore de ma peau. Tu étais là, avec d'autre. Tu ne pleurais pas comme moi, tu ne souffrais pas comme moi, Maman. Tu ne me cherchais même pas… Alors l'horloge du destin a enfoncé ses ciseaux – les deux lames conjointes, lovées l'une contre l'autre comme deux corps aimants enlacés sous une couverture – dans ma poitrine, la taillant en pièces inégales. Ils ont sombrés, se noyant dans mon sang, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible, jusqu'à me transpercer.

Et je suis morte. Sans toi. Alors, j'ai décidé de lacérer le temps.

Et j'ai pêché. Pendant mille guerres qui ont fait couler le sang. J'ai tué, massacré. J'ai anéanti la famille de la seule personne qui a su m'apporter un peu de douceur ! Et je n'ai même pas pu changer pour elle ! Je n'ai même pas pu lui offrir autre chose que sang et mensonge ! Je ne mérite plus rien, même pas la vie. Parce que j'ai livré mille batailles, tué sans verser une seule larme. Parce que tu me manquais. Parce que pendant un millième de seconde, lorsque je t'ai vu, je suis morte. Alors j'ai tué, encore et encore. Plus rien ne pouvait m'en empêcher, j'ai péché.

Afin de lacérer le temps. Et de te retrouver enfin.

J'étais là, sans toi. Les aiguilles de l'horloge sillonnant en arabesques entre mes veines jusqu'à me piquer, encore et encore. Le manque n'était apaisé que par la présence de Meldy, si rassurante, si gentille. Une fillette dont j'avais anéanti l'avenir et qui m'aimait en retour. Je me déteste pour cela. Mais qu'ai-je donc fait à dieu pour mériter autant de souffrance ? Est-ce que tout est en fait de ma faute ? En tout cas, aujourd'hui, je ne mérite plus de vivre. Et même si j'ai tenté d'effacer mes péchés, même si Meldy m'aime comme si j'étais sa mère… Je sais qu'aujourf'hui, je ne mérite plus de vivre. Meldy est jeune, elle pourra se reconstruire… C'est ce que j'aime à penser. Elle n'est pas assez idiote pour suivre mon chemin. Elle n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas eu la même chance qu'elle…

Elle peut vivre sans moi. Il y aura un après pour elle, une vie plus belle et plus lumineuse. Parce que je l'aime, Maman. Je l'aime du plus profond de mes entrailles ! Mais mon sang est trop noirci de péché à présent. Malgré les actions que j'ai entamées, jamais il ne pourra se purifier. Je suis condamner à rester sorcière toute mon existence. Et il me faut partir. Partir te rejoindre. Est-ce que la mort pourra m'offrir la liberté que j'ai perdue en tuant ? Qu'importe. Je vais briser ces ciseaux d'argent et offrir le temps de mon existence à ceux qui me sont chers. Parce qu'eux méritent de vivre, plus que moi. Et parce que, puisque je ne peux finalement lacérer le temps, mourir dignement est sûrement la seule solution que mon orgueil trop immense me permet de réaliser…

Avant, le tic-tac régulier du temps était pour moi comme les aiguilles d'une boussole. Il guidait mon être à travers les âges afin de te retrouver. Le temps était moi, j'étais le temps. Nous ne formions plus qu'un, et j'attendais de faire couler assez de sang pour arriver à lacérer mon compagnon pour réussir à le remonter et te rejoindre enfin. Revenir à ces jours ensoleillés où nous nous aimions toutes les deux. Ces temps merveilleux où à mes oreilles, le clic-clac des ciseaux était inaudibles. Je voulais te retrouver, me jeter dans tes bras. Je voulais te ressembler, je voulais que tu m'apprennes ta magie. Je voulais que ce soit toi. Toi qui me parle, toi qui me berce, toi qui me regarde grandir… Toi, juste toi… Je voulais lacérer le temps.

Et où es-tu, à présent, hein ? Je ne savais pas. J'ai été bête, si idiote. Si seulement je t'avais rejoins, ce jour où je t'ai vu ! Nous aurions formé une famille. J'aurais su que tu pleurais toutes ces nuits d'hivers en me croyant morte. J'aurais su qu'eux ne pouvaient me remplacer. J'aurais été là, tout le temps. Là pour te voir vieillir, là pour t'aimer. On aurait été heureux… J'aurais été là lorsque tu serais morte. J'aurais pleuré, toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais j'aurais été là… Maintenant tu es eau. Je suis glace. Je suis péché, larmes, sang et douleur.

Et je n'ai pu lacérer le temps pour effacer mes erreurs.

Je dois sans doute me laisser guider par tes sourires qui fleurissent dans mon esprit afin de te retrouver. Il faut que j'oublie le sang que j'ai fait couler. Il y en a trop… Je vais mourir… Il n'est plus le temps de regretter. Le visage de Meldy, je dois lui sourire, même si je ne le vois pas. Alors je souris. Les commissures de mes lèvres se relèvent, la gauche puis la droite, et mon cœur bat plus fort. Je souris à Meldy. Je te souris, Maman ! Parce que malgré mes fautes, je t'aime. Je les aime. Je n'ai pu être là pour effacer tes larmes lors des nuits de douleur, mais je serai toujours là à présent. J'ai l'impression de te voir, impalpable silhouette, illusion de mon esprit, juste sous mes yeux. Il est vraiment temps que je brise ces ciseaux malsains qui me font face et que je déchire une bonne fois pour toute ce fil rouge que l'on nomme destin !

La magie, puissante, virevolte autour de moi… Bientôt, tout sera prêt…

Parce que je leur offre mon temps. Tout mon temps. Toute ma vie. Peut-être qu'elle ne vaut rien, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Elle est précieuse, parce que c'est toi qui me l'as offerte, cette vie, alors que je n'étais qu'une petite larme de bonheur grandissant dans ton ventre. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne vaut pas rien, même après toutes ces batailles. C'est toi qui me l'as donné, au creux de mon cœur, toi qui as forgé ce que je suis. Ce sont tes rires qui m'ont bercée, même s'ils se sont enfuis lorsque je suis partie. J'ai trop souffert, pour que ma vie ne valle rien. J'ai fait souffrir aussi, et je continue de souffrir à présent. Alors, s'il vous plait, mon dieu, n'importe lequel, faites que cette vie que j'ai menée indignement puisse au moins les sauver… Allez, dites-moi… La signification de ma vie. Juste le temps de ma vie… Juste pour lui…

x

« L'arche du temps ! Last Ages !»

x

Et aujourd'hui, je le déchire, ce temps avec lequel je n'ai pas pu te ramener. Pour celui grâce auquel j'ai eu une chance de vivre comme tout le monde. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai une famille à sauver. Meldy, Gerald, Lyon… Gray… Une déflagration, une explosion, dans le creux de mon corps… C'est comme mille et une aiguilles qui se glissent dans ma peau et viennent soulever mon cœur, éraflant ma peau et la brûlant, contournant les lambeaux de vêtements décousues de long de mon corps. C'est bon. C'est fait. Une douleur fulgurante m'emporte, mais je n'ai pas mal. Je ne ressens plus la douleur. Je n'ai plus peur. J'ai enfin accompli quelque chose. Mes craintes de jeunesses se sont enfuies. Je vais te retrouver maman. Je t'aime. Je suis tes larmes.

Je suis glace, quand je mourrais enfin, je deviendrai eau. Je serais toi, tu seras moi, et nous serons ensemble. Je chute lourdement sur le sol. Je ne sens plus mes membres. Ils semblent déchiquetés, comme le temps que je remonte au prix de ma vie. Un bruit sourd emplis mes tympans. J'ai offert le temps de ma vie, je vais mourir. Et le soleil se lève sur ce nouveau lendemain. Sans toi, sans moi… Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurais pu dompter le temps… Lyon, Gray, Gerald… Meldy… Je vous souris. Je vous aime. Le temps n'est pas encore venu pour vous. Je distrais les ciseaux afin que vous puissiez changer votre destin. Alors, restez en vie. Restez en vie.

Je n'aurais pas lacéré le temps. Mais j'espère avoir sauvé mes amis.

Et quelques larmes de joies – les dernières sans doute - coulent le long de mes joues avant de me tourner dans un ultime effort, afin de regarder les aiguilles maintenant inoffensives de l'horloge…

Les aiguilles du temps…


	3. Gris - Angel & Yukino

LISTE DU CORPS ET DE L'ÂME

**Recueil.** Mais c'est un Cataclysme. Et j'ai mal. J'ai mal, mal, mal... La chair de mes bras se consume de Douleur, la peau de mes jambes flétrit, et l'intégralité de mon Corps s'effrite sous la caresse de mes doigts faits de Cendre et de Poussière. Puis mes yeux scintillent d'éclats pétillants de Larmes, contenues par trop d'orgueil : « Souffrance » articulent mes lèvres. « La Liste de tes Maux est aussi longue que le fil pourpre du Destin » répond alors mon Âme. **LABEL SPPS !**

* * *

**Personnage : **Angel et Sorano A.  
**Genre : **Angst/Family  
**Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer : **Personnage à Hiro Mashima, texte m'appartenant

**Thème : **Terre mouillée  
**et** « Je crois qu'au fond, ses yeux sont gris ; couleur de rien, quoi. Ou de n'importe quoi. »  
**Horaire :** Dimanche 23/06/13 de 18h à 19h  
**Participants** : Aeliheart, Bymeha Melody, Rouge, IrisJR

Troisième thème de la journée, mon dieu, je n'ai jamais écrit autant ! N'empêche, celui-ci m'a donné du fil à retordre. C'est donc un peu simplet, pas très profond... Je ne suis pas satisfaite, ni de la psychologie du perso, ni des descriptions de la prison, ni de la chute, ni des passages avec Yukino...

Bref, Bonne lecture.

PS : Pas eu le temps, ni de relire ni de corriger. x)

* * *

A-T-IL DES YEUX, CE CIEL IMMENSE ?

Il pleut dehors, les gouttes s'abattent avec fracas.

Le ciel regarde la terre.

Elle est mouillée, comme une pluie d'été… Tu sens l'odeur de pluie mélangée à celle des herbes humides, de là où tu es. La terre est marron mais le ciel est gris. Tu le vois, entre les barreaux de ton cachot. A-t-il des yeux, ce ciel immense qui engloutit ton minuscule bout de fenêtre, y a-t-il quelque part un Dieu quelconque qui scrute de ses iris tous vos faits et gestes ? S'il en avait, des yeux, le ciel, aujourd'hui, ils seraient aussi gris que les nuages plein de pluie. Des yeux couleurs de rien, quoi. Ou de n'importe quoi. Des yeux changeants, comme le monde qu'il observe.

Et des yeux de sang. Un regard carmin lorsqu'il te regarde.

Parce que tu as tué.

Quand tu étais plus jeune, dans une autre cage, loin d'ici, couvertes de tes haillons, tu regardais aussi par le hublot paré de barreaux qui te servait de fenêtre. Et souvent, le matin, à l'heure bleu, le ciel se teintait lentement d'une lumière orangée. Et alors, les yeux de Dieu devaient eux aussi devenir dorés de soleil. Tu observais les oiseaux qui s'envolaient, nuée blanchâtre et éphémère dans un ciel cousu de liberté et de fraîcheur. Tu rêvais, tu t'émerveillais, toujours dans le nez cette petite fragrance de thé…

Et quand le ciel te regardait, avant, ses yeux devaient être gris.

Parce que tu n'étais rien. Ou n'importe quoi.

Tu étais noire, souillée, enfant à l'âme pure et immaculée. Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter cela ? Tu étais une petite enfant, toute douce, toute rêveuse… Et là, le sang, le travaille, la faim et la douleur… Et tu as été emportée dans cette tour, où seul le rêve était permis. Oui, juste le rêve… Certains n'en avaient plus de rêve. Certains n'avaient plus d'espoir. Certain n'avaient plus d'esprit. Juste des pantins sans âme et désarticulés, travaillant jour et nuit au nom de la tour.

Et le ciel posait ses yeux de néants sur eux.

Parce qu'eux ne pouvaient être n'importe quoi.

Aujourd'hui, il pleut dehors. Toi, tu es sorti de cette tour. La fragrance de pluie d'été s'infiltre jusqu'à tes narines, et la tiédeur du dehors vient caresser ta peau. Tu étais dans une cage, tu es dans une cage, tu mourras dans une cage. Qu'as-tu donc fait ? Tu aurais du courir, en sortant. Tu aurais du profiter de la liberté, chercher ta sœur, construire une famille ! Mais non. Tu as cru. Tu as cru pouvoir te venger. Tu ne voulais plus te contenter de l'extérieur. Tu voulais t'envoler dans le ciel, comme un oiseau. Tu voulais t'envoler… Où est ta sœur à présent ?

Seul le regard du ciel le sait, sûrement.

Et la pluie douce d'été qui balaie le ciel liquéfié de larmes.

x

_La glace sur tes lèvres est froide comme la neige, et tu suçotes ton cornet. Au loin, tu vois de gros nuages noirs d'orage venir vers vous. D'ici, tu peux déjà sentir l'odeur de terre mouillée suivant les pluies d'été. L'atmosphère est lourde et la crème glacée le long de ta bouche apporte un peu de fraîcheur à cette journée estivale._

_« Sorano ! Ma glace ! couine Yukino, tirant sur le pan de ta jupe._

_Tu observe sa boule à la vanille, échouée sur les dalles du trottoir. Sans une minute à perde, elle commence à fondre, et finit par former une flaque blanchâtre et peu appétissante, tandis que les sanglots de la petite déchirent ton silence contemplatif. Détournant ta vue de ce spectacle, tu tends ton cornet à ta petite sœur._

_- Prends la mienne. » lui dis-tu calmement._

_Elle oublie vite ses pleurs et saisit ta glace. Lentement, vous vous éloignez du lieu du crime. Tout absorbée par sa friandise, qu'elle observe avec des yeux brillants, elle oublie de te remercier. Pourtant, tu ne dis rien. Tu es heureuse de la voir ainsi. Pour faire fleurir ce joli sourire sur ses lèvres, tu es prête à lui donner un millier de tes glaces, s'il le faut. Quand elle finit sa sucrerie, tu l'entraîne vers votre maison, pour vous mettre à l'abri de l'orage qui se profile à l'horizon. Tu accélère la cadence, sa menotte dans la tienne. Tu laisse derrière toi cette odeur de terre mouillée…_

x

_Elle te prend la main. Les flammes dansent, brûlantes, et vous encerclent. Vous êtes prises au piège. Et tu as peur. Vous ne savez par où aller, tu ne sais où la guider pour la mettre en lieu sur. Et elle, elle te suit, les yeux mi-clos, te faisant entièrement confiance. Maman… Tu ne sais pas où elle est… Tu ne sais pas… La valse mortelle continue sous vos yeux impuissants. Votre vie s'enfuie, calcinée. Votre maison disparait avec la fumée dans le ciel noir de la nuit._

_« Fuyons, et ta voix vacille._

_Ses yeux céruléens bordés de nuances pourpre-orangées disent « J'ai peur » et tu vois à leur coin des larmes qui refusent de couleur. Tu détourne la tête, serre fort ses doigts entre les tiens et t'enfuie en courant. Tu es jeune. Bien jeune. Tu ne sais pas si vous allez vous en sortir. Tu ne pense même pas à la mort. Il y a la main glacée d'effroi de ta sœur entre tes doigts. Il n'y a que ça. Qu'importe le risque. Tu dois la sauver. Coûte que coûte ! _

_- Je vais te protéger, Yukino, je te le jure… » ta promesse se consume dans le feu._

_Tu l'enlace doucement, la protégeant avec le peu de vêtement que tu as sur le dos. Tu traverse les flammes aussi chaudes que l'enfer. Tu as peur. Très peur. Tu es seule. Seule au milieu du feu, seule avec ta petite sœur. Mais tu las sauveras. Alors tu cours dans la maison, à en perdre haleine, les poutres de bois brûlés s'échouant sur votre passage. La fumée est épaisse, elle brûle tes poumons, malgré le tissu avec lequel tu protège ta bouche._

_ La tête te tourne…. Tout s'épaissit… Tu as chaud, froid. Ta gorge te pique, des larmes commencent à rouler sur tes joues. Tu as peur. Tu entraperçois à peine la porte de la sortie. Maladroitement, de tes maigres forces, tu pousse Yukino dehors, lui souffle de courir sans s'arrêter… Et les débris de bois enflammés chutent sur ton corps. La dernière fois que tu l'as vu... Juste la pointe de ses cheveux nacrés recouverts de suif... Puis tu perds conscience et attends, là, couchée, le sang sur la tempe, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher._

x

« J'espère que tu es saine et sauve, sœurette. »

x

Le ciel se noircit, et le soir tombe.

Les yeux de Dieu doivent se parer de l'éclat des étoiles.

La pluie d'été cesse de tomber, laissant dans l'atmosphère cette fragrance de terre mouillée. Et maintenant, qu'es-tu ? A avoir cru, à avoir pensé pouvoir égaler un oiseau. Qui es-tu, si orgueilleuse alors que tu n'es rien ? Tu as cherché plus. Tu as voulu plus. Tu as tué, tu as fait couler le sang. Tu as cru que comme tu avais souffert, tout t'étais permis. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Et la folie a envahit ton esprit. Tu ne vivais plus que dans tes rêves. Tu as fait les mauvais choix. Tu as suivi Midnight. Sans chercher ta sœur. Suivant les oiseaux dans le ciel. Même après un échec, tu t'es relevé, battu. Mais tu étais bien pathétique et tu le seras toujours. Tu resteras éternellement l'enfant qui rêvait de s'envoler dans le ciel...

Dieu te regarde, seule dans ta nouvelle cage noircie de ténèbres.

Et il sait que tu mourras à l'intérieur, aussi.

Aujourd'hui, tu aimerais voir ta sœur. Et son visage semble s'épanouir dans ton esprit. C'est elle, la vraie colombe. Le vrai oiseau blanc qui vole dans le ciel. Et tu ne l'as pas cru. Tu ne l'as pas suivi. Tu as cru en tes mensonges et en tes rêves, tu es tout simplement folle. Alors quand le ciel te regarde, maintenant, il voit du sang. Tu n'es plus rien ou n'importe quoi, tu es un assassin. Une cinglée. Un monstre qui, maintenant, regrettant, aimerait retrouver sa petite sœur. Fillette si innocente qui te tenait la main, posait ses yeux toujours bleus sur toi. Cette enfant que tu espère avoir pu sauver… Yukino, petite fille aux cheveux blancs et au regard azur, que tu aimais et aime toujours autant…

C'était ton oiseau, ce n'était pas ton destin.

Les ciseaux de Dieu ont en décidé ainsi.


	4. Ciel - Juvia x Gray

LISTE DU CORPS ET DE L'ÂME

**Recueil.** Mais c'est un Cataclysme. Et j'ai mal. J'ai mal, mal, mal... La chair de mes bras se consume de Douleur, la peau de mes jambes flétrit, et l'intégralité de mon Corps s'effrite sous la caresse de mes doigts faits de Cendre et de Poussière. Puis mes yeux scintillent d'éclats pétillants de Larmes, contenues par trop d'orgueil : « Souffrance » articulent mes lèvres. « La Liste de tes Maux est aussi longue que le fil pourpre du Destin » répond alors mon Âme. **LABEL SPPS !**

* * *

**Personnage : **Juvia L. et Gray F.  
**Genre : **Romance niaiseuse à en vomir  
**Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer : **Personnage à Hiro Mashima, texte m'appartenant

**Thème : **Ciel  
**Horaire :** Samedi 29/06/13 de 14h à 15h  
**Participants** : Melody, Rouge, IrisJR

(Petit coucou à Adelheid, Aeliheart, Bymeha et Youwan qui n'ont pas pu faire ce thème avec nous… D'ailleurs, je vais sortir mes ciseaux, pour aller charcuter ces parents/invités/frères/maladies qui vous empêchent d'écrire. *rire de psychopathe* Mais pour information, elles vont rattraper ce thème demain.)

Fluff ? Gruvia ? Avec un dialogue ? Ecrit à la troisième personne ? Houla, nous voici passés dans une dimension parallèle ! Bah, c'est guimauve OOC, glucose à en overdoser mais bon. Pour une fois que j'écris du Gruvia, je ne suis pas du tout contente de moi… Ce sera sans doute le truc le plus nul de ce recueil... Franchement j'en pleure, parce que les sentiments sont tellement confus, je me suis emmêlée entre cette notion d'amour et de mensonge, de non-dits et de fierté... Puis Gray est tellement invisible quoi ! J'avais tellement envie d'écrire un truc où il la regardait et la trouvait belle, mais j'ai tout massacré...

* * *

COULEUR DE L'AMOUR

x

_« Et Juvia ? Elle est quoi, pour toi ? »_

x

Ils se modulent, les nuages de l'orage. Gris par endroit, orangés de l'autre, violacés d'un côté et pourpre vers la gauche. Ils sont poussés par le vent mutin, toujours plus loin dans le ciel sans soleil. Le souffle joueur les emmène et les éloigne dans les cieux, tandis que d'autres tas cotonneux les remplacent. Derrière eux, la lumière blanche du jour assombrit leurs profondeurs et rendent les contours lumineux, opalescents dans le ciel. La beauté fugace et éphémère de la pluie qui s'échappent d'entre deux nuages et vient s'écraser sur la terre, offre à l'atmosphère une senteur humide et volage, un parfum teinté d'amertume et d'amour, de peur et de tristesse.

Une jeune femme s'élance et semble danser, amoureuse, perdue, peureuse et amère. Ses traits se figent et se métamorphosent, ses yeux pleurent puis brillent. Les nuances de son cœur se modifient jusqu'à tournoyer. Les couleurs se mélangent jusqu'à ce qu'une aura blanche s'évapore le long de son corps, une brume faite de pluie et de rêves dispatchés le long de ses entrailles. Ses pas résonnent et frappent les flaques d'eau dans lesquelles, lentement, des arc-en-ciel se forment et papillonnent jusqu'à ses yeux. Inspiration, expiration. Droite, gauche. Les battements de son cœur vrillent ses tympans, son souffle envahit ses pensées, et la pluie continue sa valse immuable.

Un pas puis l'autre, un pied devant l'autre. Son cœur rythme chacune de ses pensées, et quelques mots – une question - retentit entre les parois de son âme. Sa peau est constellée de sel, et entre deux gouttes de pluie, ses yeux changent de couleur. Ils sont bleus quand le ciel accueille le soleil. Ses yeux sont gris lorsque les nuages obscurcissent les cieux, son regard est l'air et le ciel, la pluie et son cœur. Ses yeux ne sont rien et le monde, ils sont aussi immenses que la vie, et aussi troubles qu'un océan tout entier. Quelques gouttes tombent sur son œil et s'immiscent jusqu'à toucher et immerger son cœur. Et lui aussi, il est gris, envahit par le fourmillement incessant de ses sentiments, aux nuances chatoyantes et changeantes.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel est rouge, couleur de l'amour. Ses cheveux peignés d'un soleil invisible brillent sous la clarté du jour grisé d'orage et emperlés de gouttes de pluie. Le long de sa peau pâle s'étendent ses veines bleutées, s'entrelaçant aux mèches ondulées de ses cheveux, formant des motifs complexes aux arabesques arrondies et aux angles acérés. Les arbres autour d'elle, droits, dressés et serrés se laissent marteler durement par la pluie, leurs ramures coiffés de rubans limpides, portent à leur doigts des anneaux cousus de tristesse. Et elle, dont la chevelure mouvante comme une mer assombrit sous les larmes du ciel, coure le long des allées d'hortensias. Les fleurs s'ouvrent à la pluie, s'inclinent au passage de leur souveraine.

Leur force sacrée s'échappent de leurs pétales aux nuances d'aquarelle et viennent fusionner avec l'âme irisée de la jeune femme, lui apportant courage et réconfort. La courbe de leur tige torturée s'élance avec grâce, toujours plus près du ciel, et les inflexions voluptueuses de leur corps balancent de droite à gauche, jusqu'à effleurer l'éther inondé de tristesse. Et elle, leur déesse, se frayent un chemin, sa peau marbrée de pluie, toujours plus vite, tandis qu'avec le froid, ses lèvres bleuissent et fourmillent d'ilpatience. Ce sont les larmes des cieux qui baignent son visage, des larmes qui appartiennent à ses yeux et viennent s'écraser dans les plis sinueux de son cou.

Les vêtements le long de son corps, suivent ses rondeurs délicates, humides et collés étroitement le long de sa poitrine et de ses hanches. A chacun de ses pas, la pluie redouble d'intensité puis se calme, lentement. C'est un remous incessant qui se produit dans l'être de la jeune femme, une alchimie enchanteresse dont personne sûrement ne peut saisir le mécanisme. La mage d'eau aime et craint, est aussi extravagante que timide. Son corps fait d'eau, au soleil resplendit d'arc-en-ciel, et ses yeux gris enlacent l'éther jusqu'à se parer de ses couleurs. La jeune femme aime et jalouse, souffre puis sourit. Ses sentiments la portent et elle s'envole le long des allées de fleurs. Aujourd'hui elle veut savoir, aujourd'hui elle saura. Les mensonges, elle les traquera. Parce que le ciel pleure, ses yeux s'inondent d'un amour voilé de non-dits.

Le bruit de ses pas s'estompe puis elle s'arrête de courir, les pans de sa robe bleue, trempés, s'immobilisent. Ses cheveux fleuris d'hortensias cessent leur cadence et dans les flaques, les papillons multicolores arrêtent de voleter. Devant elle, ce grand dos. Un dos aussi large que le monde, fort et puissant, une supernova qui vient s'emparer de l'intégralité de son être. Ses pas se stoppent et son cœur redémarre sa course effrénée, vrillant de son écho les veines ensorcelées de Juvia.

« Gray-sama ? Souffle-t-elle.

La lueur pourprée de l'horizon se détache lentement du ciel saturé d'orage, tandis que les pourtours de la silhouette tant aimée se détachent de plus en plus nettement.

- Juvia veut savoir, affirme la magicienne en arrivant plus près de lui.

Et il reste immobile, sans ciller, pas un seul instant. Ses pas aussi se sont stoppés, comme s'il attendait depuis longtemps la venue de la jeune femme, comme s'il se résignait à cette confrontation ordonnée par le destin. Il pourrait fuir, mais à quoi bon ? Il sait qu'elle sera toujours là pour le rattraper. Pourtant, il ne prononce aucun mots, toujours dos à elle. Aucune parole ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Peut-il vraiment aller à l'encontre de l'inéluctabilité de leur lien ?

- Gray-sama...

- Arrête de m'appeler Gray-sama, l'interrompt-il, et sa voix tonne comme un éclair.

Les mèches mouillées de ses cheveux se balancent, noires corbeaux, et se découpent proprement, scintillants d'une lueur argentée. Il attend. Il sait, il sait que le temps immuable aura raison de lui. Mais, aussi décidé soit-il à accepter la fatalité du destin, il n'arrive à laisser son cœur exploser et atteindre ses lèvres.

- Gray-sama dit ça quand il ne veut pas répondre, s'agace Juvia.

A cet instant précis, il retourne lentement son visage. Ses yeux gris se posent durement sur la jeune femme. Il ne peut rien dire. Et son regard lâche de menteur parcoure impassiblement l'apparition trempée face à lui. Gray veut s'enfuir. Gray va mentir. Parce qu'il a peur, peur d'admettre, peur de répondre à cette question qui lui est posée. Il ne _peut pas_ être honnête avec elle. Parce qu'il ne l'est pas avec lui-même.

- Pourquoi Gray-sama ne répond pas à Juvia ? Couine-t-elle d'une voix aigue et remuée de sanglot. Gray-sama ne voit-il pas qu'il fait du mal à Juvia ?

Les larmes redoublent. Deux grandes aiguilles ont tissée dans ses yeux une mer argentée. Mais les ciseaux de la tisseuse on oublié de couper le cours de l'eau, et des larmes cristallines s'enfuient et courent le long de ses joues nacrées, le long de cette peau déjà inondé de pluie. L'incompréhension se teinte dans ses yeux. Les larmes sur le cœur du brun tombent comme une pluie, et dessinent une aquarelle invisible et mouillées, sillonnant le long de ses veines quelques nuances chatoyantes. L'eau sur ses sentiments édulcore les pétales colorés de son cœur jusqu'à les rendre transparents. Ses larmes brouillent un peu plus ses sentiments confus.

Pourtant elle vient et s'accroche à lui, les doigts crispés sur le tissu de sa chemise. Elle le serre si fort, d'une étreinte mouillée. Quelques soubresauts viennent secouer son corps et des sanglots prennent forme dans sa gorge. L'aime-t-elle ? Elle l'aime. Elle l'aime à s'en damner. L'aime-t-il ? Elle ne sait pas, et ces doutes font redoubler l'intensité de la pluie. La chaleur glaciale de l'homme immerge son corps, et son souffle vient percuter et froisser son vêtement. Une senteur de glace mêlée à la pluie s'introduit jusqu'à ses narines, les inondant d'un réconfort teinté de désespoir.

Elle l'aime. Elle l'aime et elle ne le lâchera jamais. Jamais, jamais. Qu'importe s'il reste immobile et muet à ses questions, elle ne le laissera jamais s'enfuir. Parce qu'elle l'aime ! Son cœur est vide sans lui, et son corps terni s'il est loin d'elle. Les arcs-en-ciel mourraient dans son âme si elle ne pouvait le retenir. Mais l'aime-t-il ? Il ne veut pas répondre. Il ment. Seul ce grand dos qui ne cille pas lui répond, hermétique à toute paroles. Ce large et puissant dos qu'elle presse davantage contre elle. Cette étreinte, c'est ce qu'elle ressent. Un besoin atroce et vitale de faire s'envoler quelques papillons dans son cœur.

Puis lentement, le mage de glace pose une main timide et légère dans le dos de la jeune femme, et pivote entièrement vers elle. Il la serre plus fort, encore plus fort. Il a peur de la briser, cette fille qui lui apparaît si forte et si faible à la fois. Il a peur qu'elle chute par sa faute et qu'elle se brise. Il a mal, mal de la voir souffrir. Pourtant, aucun mot d'amour n'arrive à sortir de ses lèvres. Il se contente de l'étreindre un peu plus, souhaitant que ses bras enlacés le long de son corps trempés lui offre la clé de ses sentiments. Est-ce donc l'amour ? Cette fragrance de pluie qui fait battre son cœur ?

- Je... J'aime pas quand tes yeux se remplissent d'eau, finit-il par bafouiller.

La jeune femme soupire.

- Chut. Gray sama doit fermer les yeux. Juvia va lui jeter un sort, dit-elle d'une petite voix amoureuse, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'effrenent.

Toujours le regard baissé et baigné de larme, elle pose une main glacée sur sa joue.

- Quand Gray-s... Gray rouvrira les yeux, il saura. Il répondra à Juvia. Tu ne me... Mentiras plus. » Elle relève son visage et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

L'instant suspend les mots de la mage d'eau dans le ciel, immobile dans la clarté de l'éther qui s'illumine de plus en plus. Les nuances violacées laissent place à la teinte d'un ciel d'été tandis que les nuages vermeils et la grisaille à ces mots s'enfuient. Il ne peut plus mentir. La jeune femme lui a jetée un sort. Il ne peut plus lui mentir, il ne peut plus se mentir. La magicienne contrôle déjà son cœur, à présent, elle contrôle son esprit. La pluie déjà s'est arrêtée, il desserre son étreinte.

Et quand il ouvre les yeux. Le ciel est bleu, Couleur de l'Amour.

x

_« Est-ce le destin ? »_

Le ciel est bleu.

Ses yeux gris comme les cieux,

Ses cheveux de l'azur des dieux.

_« Qu'importe la longueur de la liste de tes maux,  
ensemble nous parviendrons jusqu'à la fin. »_

L'amour est bleu.

Comme le ciel,

Comme elle.

_« Je t'aime. »_


	5. Morsure - Knightwalker x Mystogan

LISTE DU CORPS ET DE L'ÂME

**Recueil.** Mais c'est un Cataclysme. Et j'ai mal. J'ai mal, mal, mal... La chair de mes bras se consume de Douleur, la peau de mes jambes flétrit, et l'intégralité de mon Corps s'effrite sous la caresse de mes doigts faits de Cendre et de Poussière. Puis mes yeux scintillent d'éclats pétillants de Larmes, contenues par trop d'orgueil : « Souffrance » articulent mes lèvres. « La Liste de tes Maux est aussi longue que le fil pourpre du Destin » répond alors mon Âme. **LABEL SPPS !**

* * *

**Personnage : **Gerald/Mystogan et Erza K.

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy  
**Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer : **Personnage à Hiro Mashima, texte m'appartenant

**Thème : **Morsure  
**Horaire :** Samedi 29/06/13 de 14h à 15h  
**Participants** : Adelheid, Melody, Rouge, IrisJR

Bon… Toujours pas de truc gore. Ni de mélodrame. J'ai du fumer un truc pas net ! Parce que... Fluff et après... Ça. A croire qu'aujourd'hui j'écris tout ce que je n'écris jamais. Mais bon, au moins j'expérimente un peu tout ! (même si aujourd'hui, rien ne sera vraiment concluant, je suis assez déçue…)

Je trouve cet OS confus et sans queue ni tête. C'est un truc de psychopathe en plus.

* * *

SON AMOUR EST UNE MORSURE  
QUE SES BAISERS EMPÊCHENT DE LAISSER CICATRISER

x

« Il était beau de loin. Insaisissable, désirable. Mais de près, trop dangereux, trop brûlant. Et maintenant, je ne veux plus me brûler. »

x

Sur le lit, lentement, entre les draps de satin, ton corps l'attend. Tes courbes se cachent derrière un peignoir de soie, cascadant le long des arabesques voluptueuses de tes formes. Tes cheveux retombent avec grâce et viennent chatouiller le creux de tes reins. Tu l'attends, drapée dans un orgueil immense qui ne peut te quitter. Ton orgueil, un orgueil dont-il arrive à te déshabiller d'un seul regard. Ton corps l'attend. Ton cœur l'attend. Il est comme un papillon, piégé et attiré inéluctablement par la lumière. D'ennemi à souverain, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a jamais eu qu'un pas. Il y a eu larmes et douleur, il y a eu coups et paroles acérées. Il y avait ton orgueil et tes mains couvertes de sang. Il y avait vos titres et vos rangs, tes désirs et ton devoir, ton envie de le protéger. Tu l'aimais, et tu aimais ces moments particuliers où vous discutiez, travaillez ensemble, au calme dans son bureau, sous la lumière bleue du matin. Puis il y a eu un baiser. Et tout disparu.

Au détour d'un couloir, dans la pénombre du château, vos deux silhouettes baignées par la lumière orangée de la lampe que tu avais à la main. Juste un effleurement, une seconde, une maladresse. Une pulsion qu'aucun de vous n'a pu refréner. Entre deux paroles, entre deux mensonges. Entre deux poussés d'orgueil et de raison. Tu t'es consumée lentement, juste l'instant d'une seconde. Ce fut bien pathétique, de laisser tomber ainsi ton masque et laisser craqueler les parois dentelés protégeant ton cœur. Ce fut bien pathétique que cet amour irraisonné s'empare de ta si grande fierté et arrive ainsi à t'en débarrasser. Ce ne fut tout d'abord qu'un seul baiser. Juste un baiser de trop. Il n'y eut plus rien en toi. Plus de calme, plus de lent apaisement lorsque tu étais à ses côtés. Plus cette bonté féminine et maternelle qui naissait peu à peu dans ton cœur à son égard. Il y avait plus ces mots dans ta bouche, qu'il ignorait en souriant. Tout a fui, tu as fui. Seul un sentiment de désir et de haine, d'amour et de fuite s'est emparé de l'intégralité de ton corps. Tu le haïssais, a appris à l'accepter. Puis l'a détesté de nouveau. Tu es redevenu ce que tu étais, le haïssant un peu plus chaque jour, tandis que la nuit tu succombais à ses caresses.

Toi qui hais. Toi qui tue. Toi qui te bats. Toi dont le sang sur les mains ne peut s'effacer, comme l'orgueil immense qui t'enserre. Tu es indomptable, une flamme que l'on ne peut approcher. On te craint, on te respecte. Tu es Erza Knightwalker, commandant de l'armée royale, l'une des personnes les plus importantes du royaume. Tu leur fais peur, Tu les domine. Aucun ne t'approche. Pourtant il y eut juste ses lèvres. Tu pensais que les cadavres dansant devant tes yeux finiraient par pourrir ton cœur. Tu pensais n'être qu'armure cachant un monstre. Tu croyais que ta lance dans ta main te protégerait de tous les dangers. Tu aurais voulu que chacun de ses coups soit comme un battement de cœur. Et que ton cœur soit comme des ciseaux de fer d'argent.

Pour que ton âme n'ait plus peur de rien. Pourtant tu avais peur, de ce sentiment incontrôlable qui s'est mit à grandir dans ton cœur. Tout fut une boucle sans fin, la liste de vos destins vous menant vers une déchéance inéluctable, jusqu'aux flammes d'un enfer teintées d'un amour irrationnelle et d'une haine sans faille. Tout fut le fruit d'un destin sournois, vous condamnant à vous déchiqueter et à sombrer ensemble, jour après jour. Mais tu es Erza Knightwalker, et le destin, tu n'y crois pas. Tu veux rester et le regarder de loin, l'aimer de loin, le protéger de loin. Redevenir calme et confiance, complices dans le travail et fusionnelles dans l'esprit. Être trop proche du roi, être trop proche de l'être aimé allait vous consumer et vous détruire.

Au détour d'un couloir, ton arme est tombée, chutant sur les dalles du sol. Tu aurais du t'effrayer, tu ne pouvais accepter. T'effaroucher et disparaître un peu plus derrière l'anthracite de ton armure. Il aurait du penser qu'en avançant vers toi tu te reculerais d'autant plus. Voila, tout est de sa faute. Mais finalement, cet orgueil qui te vole à lui, n'est-ce pas également à cause de lui que tu ne t'es pas enfuie ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas être lâche ? Parce que tu voulais te montrer forte, lui montrer que jamais il ne gagnerait ton cœur ? Mais en un instant seulement, il a capturé tes lèvres. Et il a capturé ton cœur. Maintenant, cette lance tombée à terre, tu vas la ramasser. Tu veux aimer cet homme à ta façon, le protéger à ta façon. Tu ne peux accepter que ce sentiment insidieux s'empare de vous. Être trop prêts est trop dangereux, vraiment trop consumant. Vous êtes condamnés à vous faire sombrer où à vous regarder de loin. Et toi, tu n'es pas prête à prendre le risque de brûler entièrement.

Aujourd'hui, qui es-tu ? Tu pensais te contenter de ses baisers invisibles, de ses lèvres fantomatiques, de ces chimères venues tout droit de tes rêves. Mais aujourd'hui tu n'es qu'une poupée brisée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux plus te brûler. Il est trop dangereux. Tu es Erza, Erza Knightwalker, Erza la guerrière. Celle qui n'a peur de rien, qui ne laisse personne l'approcher. Tu ne veux plus me brûler. Et tu lui feras comprendre ce soir. Que ce jeu sournois qu'il a déclenché en t'embrassant cette nuit d'hiver doit à présent cesser. Tu dois lui dire, lui dire que tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de t'affaisser sous le feu de ses baisers et la morsure de son amour. Vous courrez à votre perte, tu le sais. Peut-être lui est-il prêt à braver tous les dangers et à consumer la liste de votre destin pour t'embrasser, mais toi tu ne le veux pas. Vous êtes voués à vous aimer de loin, car jamais le destin n'acceptera que vous vous désiriez sans en payer les conséquences.

Tu ne veux pas de son désir, ni d'un quelconque amour. Tu ne veux pas l'aimer, Tu ne veux pas te consumer un peu plus. Tu n'es pas une bougie dont la mèche brûle si facilement. Tu ne veux pas être son amante, Tu ne veux pas être sa femme. Tu ne veux qu'être celle qui le protège, et te rassasier d'un sentiment fugace et invisible dans ton cœur. Tu ne veux plus accepter ses lèvres. Parce que son amour est une morsure. Son baiser t'a arraché la bouche et son amour a déchiqueté ton cœur. Aimer est un fil semé de maux aussi nombreux que les jours d'une vie. Et tu ne peux accepter ainsi que la liste de tes maux consume ses ailes à cause de lui. Tu as travaillé dur. Tu as tué. Enduré les regards, enduré les médisances. Ce n'est pas pour qu'aujourd'hui, il vienne tout détruire. Ta réputation t'est plus importante que son amour. C'est pour ça que ce soir, malgré l'orgueil qui te ronge le cœur et l'esprit, tu lui demanderas de tout arrêter. Tu ne veux pas te briser davantage, un instant de faiblesse a été l'instant de trop. Alors tu l'attends. Tu l'attends dans cette chambre qui n'est pas la tienne et qui restera témoin silencieux de ton erreur nocturne, tu laisseras tes secrets si honteux emmurés dans les pierres du château. Puis tu continueras de l'aimer de loin, cet homme qui, de trop près, est trop dangereux. Parce que tu le hais.

x

Il entre dans la chambre, lentement. La nuit s'engouffre dans la pièce baignée de ténèbres, et seule sa silhouette se découpe dans la clarté des rayons de lune. Ton cœur bat si fort qu'il parait vouloir s'échapper de ton corps et s'enfuir quelque part dans le ciel. Un pas puis un autre anesthésie tes membres tandis que tes sens s'ouvrent plus grand, et que ton cœur coure plus vite. Il s'avance rapidement de toi, et glisse ses lèvres sur ton cou, avide. Les draps se froissent sous ton poids, et tu serre durement tes lèvres. Tu ne veux pas te montrer si pathétique face à ce roi sournois qui a transformé ton être en simple prisonnière de ton cœur. Et lui il ne t'aime pas, il ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Il ne fait que se délecter en regardant la grande Erza Knightwalker, la grande guerrière se laisser faire comme une faible femme, sans même se débattre. Tu ne sais pas si tu l'aime, non, tu ne l'aime plus. Et tu te voile la face. Parce que tu le hais, parce qu'il t'aime, parce que vous vous désirez et vous déchirez. Et toi, tu mens, et toi, tu crains.

Mais l'as-tu aimé ? Chaque morsure qu'il appose sur ton cœur laisse une cicatrice béante, trouant ton orgueil et ta volonté. Tu voudrais lui rappeler qui tu es, lui montrer la vérité. Et soudain tu le hais. Tu le déteste tellement ! Il ne peut ainsi t'apprivoiser, toi tueuse, toi hantés par les morts, le corps recouvert d'hémoglobine. Les crocs acérés de la mort planent sur toi. Et tu n'as peur de rien. Surtout pas de lui. Commençant à brûler dangereusement, tu le repousse durement et te relève, t'approchant de la porte, les cheveux pourpres ébouriffés et la face torturé d'incertitude. Où est-donc Erza l'impitoyable, rebelle à la langue acérée comme la lame de sa lance ? Tu ne peux plus, tu dois hurler, tu dois te battre. Jamais ô grand jamais il ne t'aura. Tu ne veux pas de lui. Tu veux être libre. Et tu le hais, oh, comme tu l'abhorre ! Jamais il ne t'aura. Tu ne le laisseras pas faire.

« Arrête… Je veux que ça cesse. Je te hais, tu ne comprends pas ! Hurles-tu d'une voix étrangement rauque, retenant quelques larmes.

Il se relève et s'empare de ta main, couvrant de l'autre tes yeux. Sa peau est brûlante contre la tienne, et des traînés invisibles de colère coulent le long de tes joues. Il s'approche de ton dos et commence à y semer une traînée de baisers papillon, repoussant un peu plus ton vêtement afin de savourer entièrement le goût suave de ta chair. Tu frissonnes bien malgré toi, et une vague de fureur t'envahit.

- Commandante, avez-vous peur ? demande-t-il avec sarcasme. Nous pouvons brûler et nous détruire, déteste moi si tu le souhaite, qu'importe. Je suis prêt à tout pour embrasser tes lèvres, dit-il tout en souriant contre ton dos à la peau d'ivoire.

- Je te hais ! Lâche-moi ! Lui ordonnes-tu.

Il descend sa main sur ta bouche, t'empêchant de t'époumoner davantage. Et toi, tu te tais, parce que tu ne veux pas que l'on vous surprenne ainsi. Tu es humiliée. Une poupée brisée. Tour ça pour un baiser. Et vous allez vous briser.

- Ne mens pas, même si ça concerne tes sentiments. Surtout si ça concerne tes sentiments. » Finit-il par te dire, de sa voix fêlée d'amour et de désespoir.

Tes yeux s'éteignent et deviennent deux puits sans fond. Tes paroles meurent dans ta gorge et tes vêtements tombent un à un, tandis que ton corps tout entier est secoués de frissons de désir et de sanglots muets. Vous commencez à sombrer, et aucun de vous ne fait plus un geste pour stopper cette déchéance dans laquelle vous vous enfoncez un peu plus à chaque baiser. Des larmes de rage finissent par couler le long de tes joues drapées d'humiliation et de haine. La morsure toxique dans vos cœurs s'étend. Elle vous emplit d'une haine bestiale qui immerge tout, vous cisaillant avec haine et détresse, désir et pulsions. Et toi, tu pleure, suffocante sous le coup trop dur du destin, laissant les mains de ton roi piétiner ton orgueil et écraser ta fierté. T'humilier un peu plus et fêler vos vies tout entières. Tu n'es plus Erza Knightwalker. Tu n'es qu'une poupée dépendance de cette morsure dans ton cœur. Tu es un pantin qui pleure sous l'assaut de ses caresses et qui hais autant qu'elle respire. Tu es brisée. Lui aussi. L'amour vous a consumé, pourri jusqu'à l'os, obligé à vous haïr mutuellement. Le destin aux ciseaux d'argent est bien sournois.

Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que tu continues de l'aimer.

x

_« Je ne veux pas me bruler. Mais une nuit encore, je vais consumer, comme une bougie dans la pénombre de ma chambre, jusqu'à m'éteindre. La morsure qu'il a apposée sur mon cœur est trop profonde. Je ne peux plus cicatriser… Nous nous sommes brisés. »_


	6. Prénom - Meldy & Ultear

LISTE DU CORPS ET DE L'ÂME

**Recueil.** Mais c'est un Cataclysme. Et j'ai mal. J'ai mal, mal, mal... La chair de mes bras se consume de Douleur, la peau de mes jambes flétrit, et l'intégralité de mon Corps s'effrite sous la caresse de mes doigts faits de Cendre et de Poussière. Puis mes yeux scintillent d'éclats pétillants de Larmes, contenues par trop d'orgueil : « Souffrance » articulent mes lèvres. « La Liste de tes Maux est aussi longue que le fil pourpre du Destin » répond alors mon Âme. **LABEL SPPS !**

* * *

**Personnage : **Meldy et Ultear M.  
**Genre : **Family/Drama  
**Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer : **Personnage à Hiro Mashima, texte m'appartenant

**Thème : **« Quel est donc le pouvoir des noms ? Comment expliquer qu'en entendant sans cesse un nom dans sa tête, on ait presque l'impression de serrer la personne dans ses bras ? »  
**Horaire :** Samedi 29/06/13 de 18h à 19h  
**Participants** : Adelheid, Aeliheart, Melody, Rouge, IrisJR

J'ai d'abord pensé : Mira, Angel. Mais bon, j'ai déjà donné. Alors j'ai pensé : Lisanna, Yukino. Puis non. Puis j'ai songé à Ul… Mais j'ai fait Ultear ! Cana. Lucy. Hibiki… Bref, y avait trop de perso. Finalement, j'avais une idée avec Juvia entre les scans 334 et 335… Mais je trouvais ça trop fatiguant à écrire, pour un thème d'une heure, ahah.

Donc voila Meldy, spoil scan 335. Ouais on parle encore d'Ultear mais bon… Puis leurs relation est super exploitable ! Ah, si vous êtes allergiques aux machins larmoyants, je vous conseille de partir.

* * *

JE CROIS QUE TU ES MORTE

x

_« Quel est donc le pouvoir des noms ? Comment expliquer qu'en entendant sans cesse un nom dans sa tête, on ait presque l'impression de serrer la personne dans ses bras ? »_

x

Ultear. Ultear. Ultear.

Ton nom résonne dans ma tête, et j'aimerais que ce simple prénom puisse te ramener à moi. Tu sais. Je crois que tu es morte. A chaque fois que je prononce ces quelques syllabes, j'ai l'impression que ton visage se matérialise dans mes yeux. Et que je suis capable de te prendre dans mes bras. Mais… Je crois que tu es morte. Et ca me donne envie de pleurer. Je vois les oiseaux dans le ciel, à travers la fenêtre exigüe. La fumée brillante dans la nuit s'envole dans les cieux comme les oiseaux, et j'ai l'impression que chaque syllabe de ton prénom me quitte à tout jamais, comme les sentiments de mon cœur s'enfuient avec mes larmes. Et je crois que tu es morte. L'heure blanche sonne, et à chaque coup de l'horloge, des soubresauts incontrôlables envahissent mon corps. Mes larmes forment un rideau d'argent devant mes yeux, une opaque et épaisse fumée de brouillard pailleté qui s'étend jusque dans mon cœur.

Ultear. Ultear. Ultear.

Mes yeux s'embuent sous l'onde plissée de l'eau, froide à présent, et mon cœur tout entier se refroidit. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses revenir. Je ne crois pas que tu es morte. Je sais que prononcer ton nom ne te fera pas revenir. Je sais que tu es morte. Pourtant tu es là, quelque part dans mon cœur. Et même si mes larmes coulent et emportent mon désespoir pour me laisser glacée d'un vide que tu ne peux plus combler, je sais que tu es là. Je sais que tu es l'une des étoiles scintillantes que j'aperçois dans le ciel et qui s'estompe un peu plus à chaque coup de l'heure blanche. Les aiguilles du clocher de Magnolia t'effacent et te soustraient à moi. Le temps que tu aurais voulu lacérer t'emporte enfin loin de cette vie.

Tu es morte.

x

Sur les murs immaculés et vierges comme à présent la liste de tes maux, c'est comme si des photos défilaient une à une et chutaient. Et leur cadre s'explose contre le carrelage de la salle de bain, jonchant de leur éclat de verre les dalles bleutées recouvrant le sol, lacérant les maux disparus de celle qui voulait lacérer le temps.

x

Tu sais, sous l'onde, mes cheveux nacrés de rose flottent jusqu'à la surface, tournoyant joliment, comme des serpents irisés dans la mer. Quand je plonge ma tête sous l'eau en rêvant simplement de pouvoir ne serait-ce que t'apercevoir à travers la limpidité de l'eau, je suis comme sourde au monde extérieur. C'est comme si mon corps s'éteignait lentement, progressivement, et la douleur m'enfonçant dans un coma fait de brouillard et de rêves. Je ne perçois que les battements de mon cœur et les ondes qui se propagent durement le long des parois blanches de la baignoire. Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes qui se mélangent à l'eau glacée, et je pense à toi, tandis que les souvenirs s'écrasent sur les murs vierges tels des feux d'artifices usés par les âges.

Mon amie. Ma sœur. Ma mère.

x

Je te vois à présent devant moi. Etendue, le corps lacéré. Je sens la douleur monter jusqu'à ma gorge et mon cœur exploser, inondant mon être de sanglots. Je sais que je m'affaisse tout contre toi. Je suis seule, seule au monde. Tu m'as abandonné pour nous sauver. Il n'y a plus que ta chair calcinée, tes lèvres qui sourient une dernière fois. Moi, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je suis seule, tellement seule, Ultear ! Je te revois, Ultear. Juste, là, face à moi. Sur cette barque où j'apprends les mensonges, où tu lacère le factice et m'offre la vérité. Je te revois, face à moi, tandis que mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Tu es là, juste là ! Juste là, tu plonge la tête la première dans l'eau glacée. Et je suis pétrifiée de peur. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Malgré tout, je ne veux pas que tu meurs…

Parce que je t'aime, Ultear !

Tu étais là, parmi les cendres et le feu. Tu étais là, tu m'as souri, m'a épargnée. Tu m'as emmenée avec toi. Les flammes dansaient et je pleurais, pourtant tu m'as recueillie. Au milieu du sang et des cadavres, Ultear, tu m'as pris la main. Tu m'as offert la vie, tu as séché mes larmes. Tu m'as embrassé le cœur avec un peu de chaleur au bout des lèvres. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression de sentir tes mains dans mes cheveux. Là, juste à cet instant. Je nous revois dans une autre baignoire, toi et moi. Tes doigts contre ma peau, ton sourire et tes yeux. Ta longue chevelure noire caressant mon corps. Tu t'occupais de moi comme une mère, ton regard pétillait. Si seulement prononcer ton nom pouvait te faire revenir….

Ultear, Ultear.

On s'amusait bien, non, Ultear ? Je t'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait, enduré toutes les flammes de l'enfer ! Avec Gérald, on a crée Crime Sorcière. On s'amusait bien, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as du nous quitter, Ultear ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé seule ? A présent des larmes trop amères coulent sur mes joues, et j'ai trop mal. Je pleure, je pleure ! J'aimerais te sourire tandis que tu t'enfuis dans le ciel, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je m'en veux ! Je pleurais aussi, je criais. Tu étais ma seule famille et tu nous as quittés. Ta dépouille semblait me sourire, tandis que j'étais couchée tout contre toi. Ton corps était glacée par la mort, le temps de la vie ne coulait plus dans tes veines. Tout le monde s'est entassé autour de toi, te rendant un dernier hommage. Mais je m'en fichais. Je pleurais. Je voulais rester avec ton corps, murmurer ton nom jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes, Ultear. Mais tu n'es pas revenue. Je crois que tu étais morte.

Je sais que tu es morte.

Alors, on a éparpillé tes cendres dans la mer. Tu n'as pas pu lacérer le temps pour la rejoindre, mais à présent, tu as sans doute pu la retrouver. Gerald ne cilla pas. Gray ne prononça aucun mot. Personne ne dit rien. Et mes yeux trop asséchés et bouffis de douleur n'ont pas pleuré. Mon bras n'a pas tremblé un seul instant lorsque j'ai déversé ton corps dans la mer. Les poussières violacées ont zigzagué dans le ciel pâle de l'heure blanche, valsant, jouant avec le vent, jusqu'à chuter sur l'étendue limpide de l'eau. Et tu t'es enfui, loin de moi, là où, même si je le voulais, je n'aurais pu te suivre. Tes yeux lilas et tes cheveux semblaient briller avec amour devant moi, comme si ton visage se dessinait sur la surface de l'océan. Et tu me regardais. Et tu me souriais. Et tu me quittais. Toi qui as tant souffert, commis tant de pêchés. Toi qui voulais lacérer le temps pour retrouver celle dont tu étais les larmes. Toi qui nous as sauvés. Tu as donné ta vie pour nous…

Et je pleure à présent.

x

Ultear. Ultear. Ultear.

x

Et maintenant... Que faire sans toi ? Nous voilà disculpés par le conseil, Gerald et moi. Nous sommes libres. Nous pouvons vivre le visage découvert. Mais tu n'es plus là. Et je préfèrerais vivre ma vie cachée que sans toi, Ultear… Tu nous as sauvés en te sacrifiant. Parce que tu n'avais plus le droit de vivre, c'est ça ? Sans ta mort, nous ne serions plus là. Mais rester sans toi est comme mourir une fois de plus. Tout est injuste, le destin est trop perfide. Je voulais vivre. Avec toi. Mes larmes coulent de plus belle le long de mes joues. Je sais que je dois remonter la pente et vivre sans toi, pour toi. De longues années sont encore devant moi. Mais pour le moment, je me laisse envahir par cette douleur sourde qui m'immerge. Parce que tu n'es plus là.

Mon amie. Ma sœur. Ma mère.

x

Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, tu sais, tout le monde est sain et sauf. Je suis chez Juvia en ce moment même, dans sa baignoire, tandis que le soleil se lève à peine. Le seul blessé est mon cœur enduit d'une cicatrice que rien ne pourra jamais panser. Sur mes lèvres ta dernière heure sonne, puisqu'une larme salée vient s'abattre contre le sourire amer qui orne mon visage. Tu es partie vers l'endroit où mène le destin. Sans moi. La liste de tes maux s'est achevée. Pas la mienne. Je suis encore là, et les ciseaux d'argent restent immobiles à côté de la tisseuse de mon existence. Je me laisse engloutir sous l'onde de l'eau contenue dans la baignoire, tandis que les derniers coups de l'heure blanche sonnent et que le jour se lève. Les étoiles s'estompent dans le ciel et tu disparais avec la nuit. Je réfléchirai à ma vie sans toi plus tard… Ce matin, dans cette nuit qui s'achève et que le soleil se lève sur un monde où tu n'es plus là, je ne peux m'imaginer sans toi. Mais je dois vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, la terre tourne toujours, le temps enfonce ses aiguilles dans mes veines, sans cesser. Le monde continue d'exister. Sans toi. Pour moi aussi, il y aura un après.

x

_« Quel est donc le pouvoir des noms ? Comment expliquer qu'en entendant sans cesse un nom dans sa tête, on ait presque l'impression de serrer la personne dans ses bras ? »_

x

Ultear. Ultear. Ultear.

Sur mes lèves ta dernière heure sonne. Et tu n'es plus là. Et je suis là. Sans toi. Le dernier coup retentit, l'aiguille de l'horloge a finit de tourner pour toi. Le cadran annonce le lever du jour et tout es fini. Mes larmes chutent sur mon sourire. Ton nom sonne sur mes lèvres. Et ta dernière heure s'achève. Je me laisse engloutir par l'eau de la baignoire, fermant les yeux, laissant flotter les mèches de mes cheveux, tandis que sur les murs mes souvenirs s'affaissent. La lumière du jour les consume, comme elle efface les étoiles dans le ciel. Je ne vois plus ton visage, Ultear. Je ne sens plus ni tes sourires ni tes mains dans mes cheveux. Tu disparais. Et le temps poursuit sa course et la nuit se termine. Tout est fini.

Je te souris.


End file.
